Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training and practice apparatus.
The intention and purpose of such a training and practice apparatus is to enable the user to have a working situation that is as lifelike as possible as regards the human body, so that the user can carry out his training and practice activity in the presence of the anatomical conditions of an average adult human being. In this case the mounting of the model head presents a special problem because for a variety of dental treatments different head positions need to be adopted in order to achieve a satisfactory head position and assure comfortable treatment.